


Monster

by craybby13



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craybby13/pseuds/craybby13
Summary: Reader is a manipulative piece of shit.





	Monster

First _things first, I eat your brains_

She reached over from behind him, running her hands over his chest. He was seated on a comfy armchair. His legs crossed and his head held high. Like a  _false king._ The anger was boiling underneath his skin. It was obvious to her. She knew him,  _oh so well_ , at this point. Criticism on his work always got to him. 

_“You cannot allow them to look down upon your work like that._ _”_

Her voice was soft yet it hid a darker, more sinister tone. Her fingers were tracing circles around his Adam’s apple. Stefano was so easy to manipulate and fool when his art was at stake. 

_“You should teach them a lesson.”_ , that was barely above a whisper. Her lips touching his earlobe. 

He nodded. 

_Then Imma start rocking gold teeth and fangs_

A violent sound interrupted her slumber. Opening her eyes, she saw the doors of her chambers wide open. 

_Click. Click. Click._

Obscura entered her room in a graceful manner, her master following close behind. He was covered in blood and had his knife in his hand. 

She smiled at the sight, motioning for him to come closer with her finger. 

Stefano didn’t hesitate for a second. He was teleported right next to her king sized bed. Pulling the covers off her body, she gave him permission to climb on top. His knife was dropped on the floor. The metal blade clicking against the marble surface was Obscura’s cue to give the couple some space. They were the only two people in the room now. She extended her arms towards him, eager to be embraced by her lover and he didn’t fail to deliver as expected. The blood ruining her lacey nightgown was not her concern at that moment. 

_“I can’t wait to show you my new “art pieces”. I’m sure you will find them very pleasing.”_ , his deep voice broke the silence rather rudely. 

_“Oh, I’m sure I will, my love._ ” 

_You could be the king..._

Theodore could not have The Core. Little Lily held far too much power to go to waste. She was safe in their hands, for now. 

_“What we want is greater than mere personal gain...”_ , her voice was stern. 

_“He could never understand this!”_ , Stefano finished for her. 

They would no longer be pawns. No longer used. She had plans for this world, no one must get in the way. Her vision will not be ruined by a smooth talking geezer. 

_“You know what to do, my dearest.”_ , she caressed his cheek lightly. They both had great influence in Union but she couldn’t get her hands dirty, not yet. 

With that Stefano teleported away, disappearing in blue smoke. She could see his “eye” open in the distance outside her window. Things were serious. 

_...but watch the queen conquer_

 

 


End file.
